unforgotten
by tatty ted
Summary: Seven drabbles based on the relationship of Tess and Fletch. - —Tess/Fletch.
1. CHAPTER I

ϟ

* * *

**(** #1 — jealous **)**

* * *

She hears her sound of her _soft, sweet laughter_ and turns to find them laughing in the corner.

Natural instinct for a woman — (despite common assumpution, you get wiser as you get older) — she feels threatened by Aoife. She's young and single and pretty and yeah — dear God, she's threatened by a girl half her age.

She tries to warn him, tells him to be careful because she'll fancy him. He doesn't see it though, the jealousy in her eyes whenever Aoife's hanging around Fletch. The quick comments she mutters, the front she puts on.

He doesn't realise she's absolutely, ridiculously and hopelessly jealous of Aoife.

* * *

**notes**: depending on how popular these drabbles are, i may update once/twice a day. if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	2. CHAPTER II

**notes**: thanks for the reviews:3

* * *

**(** two - sugar **)**

* * *

It's the morning after they first slept together. She's stood in the kitchen, her dressing gown wrapped around her.

She's leant against the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil. She's not concerned in any way, or worried, or scared of been found out. She knows she's playing with fire (and when you play with fire, you get burnt) but she can't help it.

She's attracted to him.

Yes, it's wrong. Yes he's married but she doesn't think of that as she's playing games. The sound of the kettle finishing interrupts her thoughts and she picks up the kettle. Pouring the hot water in one of the two mugs, she realised she hadn't asked if Fletch took sugar or not.

She smiled softly, knowing there was plenty of time to find out how he liked his morning brew.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	3. CHAPTER III

ϟ

* * *

**(** three - flowers **)**

* * *

"Delivery for you Tess." Noel said as he handed Tess a massive bunch of flowers.

They were pretty, scrap that — they were beautiful. They were a mix of different colours, reds and purples and yellows. Tess could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and she found herself blushing over the flowers.

It was almost a catalyst for everyone, the delivery because they all crowded round Tess.

"Well who they from? Come on tell."

"Secret admirer?" Charlie asked with a smirk. Tess shook her head and told him to be quiet. As she thumbed the card that came with the flowers, she looked up and caught his eye from across the corridor. Their gaze lasted for a second _too_ long and they smiled at each other.

She really was going to have to thank him later.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	4. CHAPTER IV

ϟ

* * *

**(** four - last dance **)**

* * *

They've forgotten how long they've been sat there, staring at each other wondering who's going to approach who.

They're at the work's party, she's forgotten what they're supposed to be celebrating because her attention's drawn to Fletch, and how different he looks. There's no communication, just glances every now and then that don't go unnoticed by others.

At the final dance, he approaches her; "Can I have this dance?"

She laughs, "Of course."

So he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. His hand's are on her waist and her arms are around his neck and their slow-dancing to the soft beat of the music. People gossip, ("look at the pair of them, isn't it shameful? him being married and all.")

She doesn't listen, she doesn't care anymore.

"You look nice tonight, Tess."

She smiles softly, her cheeks turning a shade of red that could be mistaken as blushing, "Thanks, I could say the same to you too."

"Have I ever mentioned I love it when you blush?" She laughs, a nervous laugh and their eyes meet again. There's nothing, just silence and they both want to kiss each other but they can't, not here in front of everyone.

The music ends and Fletch lets go, "I can't say I didn't enjoy that."

She nods and walks back towards the table she was seated on. She swore she felt the flutter in her stomach, a flutter of the attraction she felt for a man much younger than her.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3

so i've changed it, it was originally going to be fifty drabbles but i've changed it to twenty, only because i don't have the motivation to do it fifty. i apologise in advance, but i hope everyone still reads them.


	5. CHAPTER V

ϟ

* * *

**(** five - trapped **)**

* * *

He's living two lives, a life full of secrets.

The one life he leads is respected. He's the married father, "happily" married the neighbours say. It cannot be further from the truth. He's only married because he felt he had no choice, she was pregnant and he wanted to do the right thing.

He does love her but not in _that_ way. He only loves her as the mother of his children, they're not attracted to each other physically anymore.

The other life is the one at the hospital. The nurse who loves a bit of banter and who's falling for another woman. The man who _tries deperately _to stop his attraction but can't. The man who _wants_ to love her and does and knows it's wrong.

He's trapped. He sees no way out of his situation, he only ever wants to do what's right.

(but everything he's doing is wrong.)

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	6. CHAPTER VI

ϟ

* * *

**(** six - clock **)**

* * *

She sits in the staff room, counting down the remaining minutes of her shift. Her eyes are fixed to the clock, watching the hand move around the clock.

"Wanting to escape already?" She hears his voice and she smiles, "Of course."

He sits down beside her, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No."

There's a pause, she doesn't move her eyes away from the clock; "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"No." This time their eyes do meet and Fletch frowns. He thought she was interested in him. Maybe she was having second thoughts about the affair. He hoped not. He liked being in her company, it was different from that of his wives.

"Why?"

There's a pause. She glances at the clock and notices her shift has finished. She smiles sadly, "I can't stand by and destroy a marriage Fletch, I'm sorry."

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	7. CHAPTER VII

ϟ

* * *

**(** seven - change **)**

* * *

It's very rare Tess will buy something from the machine, one the food tends to be disgusting and two, it just likes to swallow your change.

Today's different. Today she wants to a chocolate bar out of the machine. It's just a feeling, a craving for chocolate and she forgot to buy it from the shop this morning. She's stood by the machine, coins in the palm of her hand, counting, counting and recounting.

She still comes up short, 5p short everytime.

Fletch catches her, counting and recounting her money. He walks towards her, "What's up?"

Tess looks up, a sigh escapes her lips; "I'm five pence short for a chocolate bar, I only have 65p."

Fletch laughs and she doesn't find it funny. She's starving, every minute is ticking by of her lunch break and she knows this chocolate bar will be the only thing she'll get to eat for the next five hours.

He looks at the machine and presses the button. Like magic a five pence drops out and he hands it to Tess, "Don't say I don't do anything for you." He walks away, leaving her to count her change again wondering why she didn't think of that.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


End file.
